A series of isoquinoline lactams, amides, and imides, will be prepared and tested for their anticonvulsant activity. A variety of substituents will be placed on the aromatic rings. Emphasis will be upon the synthesis of lactams, amides and imides incorporating the 1-phenyltetrahydroisoquinoline system.